guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan the Black (Dungeon)
Description This is the final dungeon located in Slavers' Exile. Justiciar Thommis, Rand Stormweaver, Selvetarm, and Forgewight must be defeated before the entrance to this dungeon opens. Duncan the Black can be found at then end of this dungeon as part of The Last Hierophant. Entrances *Slavers' Exile NPCs *Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Stone Summit ** Stone Summit Zealot ** Stone Summit Warder ** Stone Summit Dominator ** Stone Summit Dreamer ** Stone Summit Priest ** Stone Summit Guardian ** Stone Summit Defender ** Stone Summit Contaminator ** Stone Summit Blasphemer ** Stone Summit Cleaver ** Stone Summit Distracter ** Stone Summit Marksman ** Stone Summit Summoner ** Stone Summit Pounder ** Stone Summit Demolisher *Ghost ** Restless Dead ** Restless Dead *Spirit ** Spirit of Disenchantment ** Spirit of Pain ** Spirit of Recuperation ** Spirit of Shadowsong Bosses *Stone Summit ** Duncan the Black Rewards The Hierophant's Chest which spawns upon Duncan the Black's defeat contains 3 items for each party member. One Deldrimor Armor Remnant and one Onyx Gemstone appear to drop each time the chest is opened. Rewards from the Hierophant's Chest: *Deldrimor Armor Remnant *Gemstones: **Onyx Gemstone **Diamond *a Gold item **Mursaat Elementalist Polymock Piece *The following Unique Items can be obtained from the chest: ** Axe of the Hierophant ** Blade of the Hierophant ** Maul of the Hierophant ** Shield of the Hierophant ** Daggers of the Hierophant ** Scythe of the Hierophant ** Bow of the Hierophant ** Spear of the Hierophant ** Scepter of the Hierophant ** Focus of the Hierophant ** Staff of the Hierophant Notes *Take extreme caution when entering this dungeon. It is advisable to hug the wall straight away near the spawn. There is a large group of Stone Summit that later on splits into two; one remaining in the area while the other patrols. This is the best time to engage the stationed group. If both groups are pulled, fighting can be difficult and will often cause the party to wipe out. If this happens, the Stone Summit will camp near the resurrection shrine, causing the party to repeatedly die. *Upon defeating the boss and his group, the Hierophant's Chest will spawn. The chest will drop 3 items. Two of the items are a Deldrimor Armor Remnant and an Onyx Gemstone, while the other item is either a gold weapon, a unique weapon, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. *The Area Map is protected by several spawns of Restless Dead. A typical spawn consists of two necromancer/assassin foes and one Spiteful Spirit necromancer. *As the party progresses throughout the dungeon, it will spawn groups of Restless Dead. It is advisable to have one member spawn these enemies before engaging the Stone Summit patrols, as Spiteful Spirit can be devastating to the a party in the middle of battle. Additionally, it appears as though the touch necromancers have a large pool of energy which allows them to spam Vampiric Bite and/or Vampiric Touch. *The large room containing Duncan the Black includes two Stone Summit patrols and six or seven Restless Dead spawns. *Upon engaging Duncan the Black, two separate spawns of six or seven spirits will appear. These spawns typically include two Spirits of Recuperation per group. These spirits can be destroyed, but they will rapidly respawn. *Beware Duncan the Black's monster skill, Duncan's Defense, which deals damage to the source of anything that inflicts damage upon him. *Using the skill Swap can be an effective way of moving the spirits away from Duncan the Black's area. Consider bringing two people with Swap to speed up the process. Another useful skill is Gaze of Fury which replaces a hostile spirit with your own. Hard Mode *Lightbringer rank and Lightbringer's Gaze doesn't work, and foes with strong protection/ enchantments render traditional fire nuke inefficient. *A lot more pop up touchers were added in hard mode and can be deadly. *2 more groups of spirits are summoned when you fight Duncan. Each group has 2 disenchantment and you cannot avoid facing at least 1 of this group. *Use Consume Soul to destroy these spirits instantly, especially the spirit of disenchantment when you fight duncan. Category:Dungeons